La pandore d'ébène
by Shirayuki san
Summary: Damian dans sa famille de magiciens pour ses proches n'est qu'une gêne. Jusqu'à la mot de son père qui lui lègue un étrange coffret précieux avec l'ordre de ne jamais l'ouvrir..Mais parfois la convoitise, le mépris et la haine peuvent venir à bout de conseils avisés...A nos risques et périls... 2 e me réécriture du mythe de Pandore.


**Et voilà la seconde :)**

**La Pandore d'ébène**

Ses doigts coururent sur sa peau, ses ongles longs l'écorchant temporairement car déjà cette écorchure s'effaçait. Normal, après tout. Comme à l'accoutumée. Après tout n'avait il pas hérité de l'invulnérabilité ? Il eut un soupir. Tout autre que lui se serait réjoui d'un tel don. Tout être qui quand il se contemplait dans le miroir ne percevait pas un aspect qui n'était qu'une vulgaire copie de très très très mauvaise qualité du plus grand magicien de tous les temps. Du fils prodigue, de l'élu tant attendu. Du thaumaturge capable de ramener l'humanité à une chose formidable de par son énergie magique, selon ses propres termes.L'héritier d'une longue famille dont le pouvoir avait toujours veillé à contrebalancer le pouvoir d'ébène de la destruction qui avait même été vaincu on ne sait comment par son père, condamnant l'âme d'ébène de leur oncle, le frère jumeau de leur père,au même sort que son pouvoir de destruction, si inhabituel dans leur famille. Son père qu'aujourd'hui on enterrait. Fabien Lunal. Frère de Sebastian, son frère jumeau à l'âme d'ébène. Cérémonie à laquelle il n'avait pas le droit de participer, étant dépourvu de magie à proprement parler et cette cérémonie étant réservée aux thaumaturges. Au sein même des siens, il était le mouton noir, la copie exacte de son frère, Xavier, mais inutile. Une sorte d'ersatz, en somme.

Il soupira à nouveau, contemplant dans la vitre de la fenêtre surplombant un jardin inondé par les ondées furieuses du printemps, son propre reflet. Qui ne lui appartenait pas vraiment. Comme sa vie d'ailleurs. Aujourd'hui son frère jusqu'alors intendant pour le compte de leur père ser serai institué chef de la famille, comme leur père avant. Et aujourd'hui son frère imbu de lui même, le chasserait d'ici, faute de pouvoir le tuer en lui révélant avec fausse compassion le testament de son père qui bien que son père l'aimât, ne comporterait certainement pas de quoi lui permettre de rester là. Il le voyait sans peine parader dans ses habits de deuil, sous couvert de tristesse, son âme entourée de son halo cobalt, la couleur associée à sa magie comme chaque magicien avait dans sa famille une couleur associée à sa magie qui luirait avec force et ostentation pour qu'il montrât aisément combien il était supérieur aux autres et combien le fait de choisir ne serait pas une erreur. Exultant alors que l'on enterrait son père. Ne sachant pas la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir saluer une dernière fois leur père.

Soudain autour de lui , les meubles du bureau où il se trouvait se parèrent d'une sorte de glace cobalt,créant un ornement unique tranchant avec l'atmosphère chaleureuse de la pièce et ses couleurs chaudes...et la marque distinctive de son frère dont le bon plaisir était toujours d'annoncer sa venue en usant et abusant de son pouvoir par des manifestations de glace, puisque pour une raison connue seulement de lui seul, celui ci associait la glace à la couleur cobalt. Et dans le reflet de la vitre apparut son exact semblable aux yeux cobalt comme les siens mais qui à sa différence arborait un grand sourire satisfait. Celui ci vint passer un bras autour de son cou. Cela aurait pu passer pour un geste affectueux si cela ne s'accompagnait pas d'une pression assez forte contre sa jugulaire et que son frère n'agissait pas déjà en maître des lieux, touchant un meuble, une statue géante de lui, juste assez bonne pour montrer à quel point Xavier était grand. Mais son triomphe ne pourrait être éclatant selon lui qu'une fois cette statue géante brisée. Et c'était ce qu'il envisageait sûrement, ce qu'il lisait dans ses yeux en même temps que ce mépris pour les plus faibles qu'il avait toujours eu. De sa voix doucereuse, propre à un tel homme,il s'exclama

« Mon frère quelle aise de vous voir ! Tout cela était bien triste sans votre reflet à mes côtés pour me glorifier de par votre seule présence.

Son hypocrisie avait toujours été flagrante. Du moins pour lui. Et aujourd'hui celle ci brillait d'un éclat encore plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée. Détestable. De plus, son goût pour des manières fortement distinguées et prétentieuses comme à l'habitude s'exhalaient de ses fines lèvres qui auraient pu passer pour belles si comme elles l'âme qui les anima comptait de la finesse en elle. Il n'avait de toute manière jamais pu supporter ses manières affectées de dandy Ni l'éclat cobalt de sa magie ni celui de ses voyantes manifestations de magie pour s'annoncer, cet abus stupide qui attisait sa douleur et sa jalousie et sa colère devant de gâchis, comme les gens privés de tout peuvent en ressentir face à ceux qui gâchent une chose que ceux qui observent n'ont pas à l'origine et cherchent.

Aussi riposta- t-il en s'exclamant :

- Arrête de te prétendre heureux et de mentir . Ça ne sert à rien puisque tous deux nous savons que tu ne peux me supporter et que nous sommes seuls.

Il savait que son frère était venu seul jouir de son triomphe. Il n'aimait pas faire profiter les autres de ses plaisirs mesquins qui l'auraient fait paraître pour un irresponsable cruel. Et il tenait à son image plus que tout. Son image d'homme respectable et altruiste. Il n'avait pas besoin non plus de tourner le regard pour voir l'expression sur le visage de son frère en réponse. Il lui suffisait de regarder la vitre pour voir le rictus de triomphe de son frère que cette petite tirade avait encore agrandi puisque son frère avait répondu à sa provocation :

-Mais les lauriers de la gloire ne sauraient souffrir de la part du brillant thaumaturge votre médiocrité de langage en suivant votre exemple...

- Arrêtons cette comédie mon frère, lança-t-'il après un nouveau soupir. Dites moi donc quel est le sort qui m'est réservé

-J'attendais de vous voir pour cela. Lisez donc cette lettre mon frère susurra avec une douceur trompeuse Xavier en sortant de sa poche une lettre pliée et la tendant au reflet de son frère.

Xavier en plus de cet air maniéré avait toujours eu un goût plus ou moins prononcé pour la théâtralisation. Mais ce qui le blessa plus, plus encore que le fait qu'il organisa avec soin sa chute se servant du dernier objet de son père tant aimé qui est été touché par lui, ce fut le peu de considération qu'il accorda aux dernière paroles de son père, ce qui se voyait à la manière dont il avait plié cette lettre. Cet aspect chiffonné qu'il lui avait donné. Un tel irrespect pour un défunt, marqué en plus par le fait qu'il laissât transparaître sa joie de triompher alors que l'on enterrait leur père en cette journée. Mais

laisser voir combien tout cela le blessait alors que son frère agissait de la sorte pour le blesser serait jouer son jeu. Alors lui refusant le triomphe final qu'il trouverait certainement en le voyant souffrir,la seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait agir, il prit la lettre et la lit à voix haute :

le Jeudi 21 Avril 2012 à Oxford

Cher Xavier,

Si tu lis ceci, c'est que la magie créatrice m'a emporté avec elle à mon tour comme ce fut le cas de nos ancêtres. Te voici donc, conformément à mes souhaits et notre sang le chef de notre famille. Veille sur elle et maintiens bien l'unité entre ses différents membres. Dirige avec sagesse et intelligence celle ci vers une ère de pureté absolue comme notre pouvoir y aspire. Je sas que tu le peux. Mais de grands malheurs arriveront si tu venais à rejeter ton frère loin d'ici et même si tu le privais de tout rôle et te sachant peu enclin à vouloir lui réserver un rôle voici ce que je te demande : Remets à ton frère ta charge d'intendant de la famille et le coffret d'ébène qui se trouve dans ma chambre. Mais ne l'ouvrez sous aucun prétexte ni lui, ni toi. Et ne la détruisez aucun prétexte. Cela relève d'une importance en va de la vie de ton frère et toute avidité de ta part te nuirait par la suite. Je ne fais là que te donner de sincères recommandations à propos de ce coffre, puisque celui ci aurait tout fait de détruire toute instruction magique.

Je te le laisse sur ces recommandations et espère que tu suivras mes conseils.

Ton père qui t'aime,

Fabien

Au fil de la lecture dans la vitre toujours malmenée par la pluie, leurs visages avaient pris tous deux des teintes différentes. Alors que le visage de Xavier se décomposait au fil de la lecture, devenant de plus en plus pâle puis commençant à s'embraser doucement mais sûrement d'une fureur qu'il essayait de contrôler mais dont une partie se voyait clairement en voyant s'échapper une partie de ce qu'il songeait lui appartenir, celui de son frère, lui, se paraît au fur et à mesure de sa lecture de plus en plus d'étonnement. Ils étaient comme deux soleils étincelants sous un ciel pluvieux, étrangement semblables dans un ciel orageux,l'un d'eux éclairant doucement les environs et le second embrasant le monde d'une chaleur toujours plus enragée et mauvaise. Et puis avisant son reflet rageur dans la vitre et tout honteux intérieurement de montrer sa faiblesse, de s'être même un peu laisser emporter par sa rage de voir son frère le voler de ce qu'il considérait comme entièrement à lui et de son triomphe ultime,Xavier s'exclama d'un air dédaigneux tout en lâchant son frère et croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine dans un geste qui intérieurement le rassurait, pour blesser son frère et effacer sa rage indigne du grand thaumaturge qu'il était :

- Peuh ! Vous ne me serez qu'un ersatz alors...Un minable substitut juste bon à occuper une place que vous ne pourrez jamais totalement remplir, puisque n'étant pas un brillant thaumaturge comme moi...Un ersatz minable qui ne m'arriverait pas à la cheville.

Et le raidissement de son frère à ses mots suffit à le contenter intérieurement. Sa rage se dissipa en un instant en devinant la douleur cachée derrière les yeux bleus cobalts si semblables aux siens.A la place il eut envie de rire, de profiter pleinement de cette douleur provoquée. De blesser plus encore son interlocuteur. Mais très vite se rappela à son esprit cet héritage qui allait en partie lui échapper pour cet infâme ersatz d'intendant qui venait lui voler ce rôle tant chéri qui avait bercé son enfance. Il en perdit son sourire. Avant de réaliser qu'il pourrait toujours refuser de remettre son héritage à son frère et passer outre les paroles de son père (comme il avait déjà à la base l'intention de le faire en entendant les premiers mots de son père). L'idée n'était pas si mauvaise et ramena un sourire à ses lèvres. Jusqu'à ce que soudain, la lettre, que son frère sous une stupeur qu'il n'avait toujours pas contenue avait laissée tomber au sol, s'embrasa brûlant d'un éclat écarlate, de ce même écarlate associée à l'âme et à la magie de leur père, faisant comprendre à Xavier qui en sentait la magie émaner , était capable maintenant que ceux ci étaient éveillés, de sentir la nature de ses sorts dissimulés et les deux sorts liés que son père bien préparé, avait lié à cette lettre. Un sort d'enchaînement qui contraignait les auditeurs de la lettre à se conformer aux instructions sur le papier sous peine de mort et un sort de préservation du document l'empêchant d'être détruit. Ainsi, même s'il avait décidé d'éliminer ce testament, il n'aurait pu. Il était donc contraint et forcé d'obéir. Il eut un rugissement de rage, foudroya son frère du regard dans la vitre comme si il y était pour quelque chose et quitta la pièce vers la chambre de leur défunt père pour voir et en finir rapidement avec cette torture, l'objet que son père destinait à son frère puisque jamais du vivant de leur père personne n'avait jamais eu le droit de rentrer dans la chambre de leur père et que son contenu en était donc mystérieux. Son frère le suivit, guère rassuré par son attitude et craignant pour son héritage.

Tous deux débouchèrent au centre de la petite pièce encombrée de divers objets ramenés probablement de différents voyages. Leur père, après tout, avait toujours aimé les voyages. Sa chambre en conséquence était remplie d'un incroyable désordre de peaux d'animaux exotiques, de masques dorés probablement mycéniens ou peinturlurés africains, de tentures précieuses et colorées de coffres immenses regorgeant de trésors inconnus aux yeux des simples visiteurs qu'ils étaient et qui ne possédaient pas encore les clés de ces coffres. La chambre était si remplie de tout ce fatras qu'il était impossible de pouvoir entrevoir ne serai-ce qu'un peu la couleur des murs alentours et qu'il y avait à peine la place pour un lit et une commode qui tout comme le reste de la chambre était tout aussi encombrée. Mais parmi ce désordre coloré et cosmopolite il y avait un objet qui trônait en majesté sur cette commode et qui tranchait avec le reste de la pièce, donnant aux autres au alentours l'air d'adorateurs devant un dieu bien plus élevé qu'eux. D'un noir d'ébène profond, sculpté dans le bois du même nom, il trônait là en maître absolu des trésors de leur père. C'était un petit coffret finement incrusté de pierres noires et richement sculpté dont le grain du bois traçait des spirales tout le long de celui ci. Dessus était posé une clé aussi noire que le coffre, accrochée à une chaîne d'argent. Et près de la clé transformée en une sorte de pendentif pendaient deux perles noires de chaque côté de la clé. De tous les objets assemblés ici, c'était celui qui semblait valoir le plus. Sentiment renforcé par la lumière venue du ciel, encore timide après les ondées coléreuses du ciel qui le désignait encore plus aux yeux des deux observateurs que le destin lui livrait.

Xavier qui l'instant d'avant pour calmer son esprit enfiévré et garder un peu de contrôle de lui même avait fini par se convaincre que l'objet ne devait pas être précieux, en perdit le souffle. Et l'ambition s'agita en lui tel le serpent tentateur de ce vieux texte sacré sans qu'il ne puisse trouver moyen de la satisfaire, lui qui était habitué à tout avoir sans effort et à qui on donnait plutôt que l'on ne prenait. Cette impuissance dans laquelle il se trouvait l'agaça au plus haut point.

Son frère, lui aussi resta ébahi devant le cadeau de son père à lui ce mouton cette boîte d'ailleurs. A ses yeux, il semblait que la boîte absorbait le moindre rayon de lumière qu'elle renvoyait aussitôt pour se montrer encore plus belle aux yeux des deux frères. Un constat fascinant mais hautement improbable. Quoique si la magie existait comme c'était le cas, pourquoi n'existerait pas un coffret absorbant la lumière ? Une reine au milieu de tout ce que l'on aurait pu convoiter. Comme si par là, son père en offrant cette riche boîte avait voulu dire à son fils que lui aussi avait quelque chose d'intéressant en lui, comme cette boîte qui de prime abord lui semblait être une intruse ici et qui pourtant y régnait en maîtresse absolue. Peut être était ce d'ailleurs son message justement. Et ces mots « Il en va de la vie de ton frère » qui l'avaient intrigués et que son frère semblait avoir pour le moment oublié, tout entier dans sa rage de se voir dépossédé d'un tel trésor et d'une telle fonction. Si Xavier et lui avaient été semblables,il aurait probablement exulté devant lui, blessé son frère dévoré par sa rage intérieure qu'il essayait de contenir pour rester fier. Mais il n'était pas comme cela. Aussi se contenta t-il de s'approcher complètement hypnotisé par l'objet qui semblait inoffensif à distance. Dans le silence ambiant qui régnait jusqu'alors claqua sèchement la voix de Xavier s'exclamant, son amertume difficilement cachée:

-Peuh ! Ce n'est qu'une babiole que vous n'avez pas même le droit d'ouvrir. C'est bête. Alors qu'elle a l'air si richement pourvue et que je la méritais sans fois que vous de par mes dons hors du commun, misérable ersatz.

Sa voix était aussi sèche qu'un fouet, résolue à le blesser. Mais elle n'y parvint pas parce que son père avait pensé à la détresse de son fils. Pour lui, ce n'était pas qu'une babiole. C'était la prise de conscience que l'on reconnaissait son existence, que celle ci avait bien un sens. La dernière chose qui lui restait de son père aussi. Un dernier lien. Et alors que Xavier avançait la main vers son héritage, une idée mauvaise brillant en son âme, une idée de vol à n'en pas douter et quasiment persuadé que son frère n'oserait s'opposer à lui en s'exclamant :

-Laissez moi vous ôter le poids de ce qu'il renferme misérable ersatz...,son frère s'interposa entre les deux, faisant de son corps un rempart, protégeant ce qui lui revenait de droit. Le dernier cadeau de son père qu'il défendrait au plus cher de sa vie. Comme le souvenir de son père que Xavier foulait aux pieds de son ambition démesurée. Ce souvenir qu'il voulait détruire et ainsi pouvoir satisfaire sa curiosité malsaine sans ménagement.

- Je ne te laisserai pas détruire la seule chose à laquelle tu n'as pas le droit de toucher ! Hurla t-il en se sentant étrangement confiant, sans aucun signe avant coureur pour expliquer cette soudaine confiance. Comme si cet héritage lui donnait une force supplémentaire capable de l'opposer à son tyran. Comme si il ne suffisait qu'un que d'un coffret d'ébène pour que le garçon effacé, soumis, cachant ses douleurs disparaisse un bref instant, devenant son exact opposé. Son frère le regarda interloqué devant une telle réaction, avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse et s'exclama la pièce, effectuant un mouvement à l'air désinvolte de la main en lâchant d'un air méprisant:

- Je vous la laisse, votre misérable babiole...

Interloqué à son tour, son frère regarda Xavier quitter la pièce, réalisant pour la première fois qu'il avait osé sortir de sa condition de silence quasi religieux, de sa soumission presque totale à la volonté de Xavier. Son regard se porta à nouveau vers le coffret, le remerciant du regard pour lui avoir donné la force et il s'avança pour pouvoir saisir la clé et la passer autour de son cou.

Il était bien plus qu'un coffret en cet instant. Il était le symbole de la fin d'une vie insignifiante et le début d'une de grandeur, si il daignait accorder de l'attention à ce coffret et s'interroger sur son contenu. A ces pensées étranges, il s'immobilisa choqué. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de vouloir passer outre les recommandations probablement sages de son père ? En revalorisant sa vie, en lui offrant ce poste d'intendant de sa famille précédemment exercé par son frère, son père aurait t-il voulu lui faire prendre conscience de quelque chose ? Cela stoppa un temps ces étranges pensées. Avant qu'il ne réalise que son père avait ainsi voulu dire que lui aussi avait le droit de vivre et ce coffret fermé avait pour but très certainement de le mettre en garde , de le préserver de toutes ces passions humaines que son frère côtoyait quotidiennement. Ces monstres au nom d'Ambition, Avidité, Cupidité, Avarice. D'autant que maintenant qu'il avait les mains près du coffret, il avait l'impression que celui-ci en plus d'aspirer la lumière, aspirait toute sensation de chaleur. Il avait froid soudainement. Les tourbillons du bois semblaient à ses yeux et sous ses doigts pulser comme un cœur vivant. La simple contemplation de ce coffret gelait à présent son âme dans des horreurs d'ambitions. Effrayé, il recula. Ce coffret dont son père l'avait fait gardien était assurément pour préserver sa vie de toute mauvaise chose de ce type. Et comme son père le voudrait, il serait fort.

Néanmoins ne pouvant plus supporter sa vue et ce froid le dégoûtant, il prit une étoffe avec laquelle il enveloppa le coffret de manière à ce que plus rien de sa peau ne soit en contact avec le bois noir du coffret. Aussitôt la lumière sembla de nouveau luire tranquillement et la chaleur revint dans ses membres engourdis. Puis précipitamment il quitta la pièce, emportant avec lui le coffret bien enveloppé. Puis une fois dans sa chambre, il vida une grande malle qui contenait les rares objets auquel il tenait pour y isoler cette horreur. Une fois cela fait il eut un soupir de soulagement. Ainsi enfermées ces pensées horribles n'auraient plus aucune influence sur lui. D'ailleurs il ne les ressentaient plus du tout. Un vrai miracle. Et la preuve que celles-ci ne lui étaient pas toute manière, il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très ambitieux. Et il ne voulait pas changer cela.

XXX

Tourmenté, Xavier regardait la nuit qui déployait doucement ses ailes sur le monde tendrement bercé par le chant d'un hibou lointain. Quelques heures avaient passé depuis l'annonce de l'héritage et il était maintenant temps de se reposer. Mais cette nuit l'air frais du dehors ne lui apportait aucun de ce repos promis aux autres hommes. Il ne pensait qu'au si beau coffret. Cette partie d'héritage qui lui avait été volée, contenant certainement quelque chose de très précieux vu la préciosité du bois. Que son frère servant de substitut avait eu et qui maintenant qu'il y pensait était censé contenir la vie de son frère comme le faisait entendre « Il en va de la vie de ton frère » .

Et cette phrase revenait sans cesse en son esprit. Était pour cela qu'il ne devait pas l'ouvrir ?

Pour ne pas le tuer enfin ? Alors que mis à part la vie de son frère il devait y avoir quelque chose de précieux dedans ? Alors qu'il n'aimait pas son frère ? Alors que celui ci lui volait ce qui faisait son quotidien depuis des années et son triomphe ? Qu'il était si méprisant avec le thaumaturge qu'il était ? Non, plus il y pensait,plus il méritait que quelqu'un le remette à sa place. Dans son cercueil. Un sourire n'augurant rien de bon se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. C'était si simple et au moins, il arrêterait d'y penser. D'autant que son père, pour une obscure raison n'avait pu le lui interdire par magie... Ce coffret et son frère ce soir cesseraient d'être des problèmes. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère à pas de loup pour n'alerter personne et devoir se justifier d'être debout à cette heure.

Encore une fois cet imbécile avait laissé la porte de sa chambre ouverte. Ce qui aujourd'hui le perdait. Toujours à pas de loup, il s'avança en prenant bien soin de d'effacer son ombre par un sort pour éviter qu'elle ne soit projetée sur le visage de son frère et que dans son sommeil il la sentit et se réveilla. Bizarrement, le visage de son frère était étrangement contracté, en sueur, et il s'agitait un peu dans son lit. Ce visage si semblable au sien qui peut être avait conscience de ce qui allait lui arriver. Il sourit devant ses pensées et murmura :

- Je vais apaiser votre douleur, mon frère...

Et avec précaution, il ôta la chaîne de son cou. Puis il se dirigea vers la grande malle où il savait qu'il entreposait toujours ses rares trésors et l'ouvrit. Après tout, il ne le connaissait pas pour rien et il savait bien que ce serait l'endroit où il la cacherait. Et après avoir écarté l'étoffe dont il l'avait maculé en se moquant de son sens pratique lui faisant user une étoffe si précieuse pour cela (une étoffe qui en plus était arrachée à son héritage, constat qui rendait la chose encore plus douloureuse et accentuait ce mépris initial pour son frère, ce parasite au sourire si semblable au sien),en effet apparut le coffret noir qui semblait pulser au rythme d'un cœur vivant mais invisible et absorber la lumière de la lune en exhalant par la suite une aura de mystère lustrant plus encore cet ébène dont il était fait. De cette même couleur que l'âme de son frère avait toujours lui. Cet ébène. Comme si il avait toujours été prédestiné à cela. Ce que Xavier ne pouvait accepter. Mais en tout cas, ces pulsations, l'éclat de ce coffret si semblable à la couleur de son âme n'étaient certainement pas sans lien avec son frère. Le doute n'était plus possible : il renfermait l'immortalité de son frère ! Plus loin son frère émit un gémissement. Comme si il savait dans son sommeil, dans les bras de ce cruel amant qu'est Morphée ce qui allait se passer. Ce qui accentua le sourire de Xavier qui dès lors n'hésita plus. Il glissa la clé dans la serrure et tourna.

Et sans qu'il n'est rien fait de plus, le couvercle s'ouvrit tandis que de l'air froid se répandait dans la pièce, que le bois cessa brusquement de pulser et que son frère laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Puis ce fut le silence. Xavier eut un sourire. Tout était fini. Enfin.. Finalement, c'était un peu décevant qu'il n'y est rien de plus dans ce coffret comme lui apprit un seul regard et que son frère soit mort de cette manière. Enfin on ne pouvait pas toujours avoir ce que l'on voulait dans la vie. Il eut un soupir lassé, et se leva, en se disant qu'en compensation, il conserverait au moins tout ce qui lui revenait de droit. Le choix de son nouvel intendant et ce précieux coffret. C'était vraiment un sort lus enviable que celui de Damian son frère à qui mentalement il associa enfin son prénom. Dans sa tête et son discours, jusqu'ici il n'avait toujours été que « mon frère ». C'est alors que...un bras vint s'enrouler autour de sa gorge tandis que résonnait dans ses oreilles un rire sardonique. Avec la voix de son frère. Mais c'était impossible, non ? D'autant que ce bras était fort, au contraire de son frère et lui coupait presque le souffle. Ce qui n'était pas du tout dans la nature pacifiste de son frère. Et soudain la voix de son frère murmura dans son oreille d'un ton doucereux :

- Merci petit magicien de pacotille de me livrer ton frère, le seul corps dans lequel je pouvais m'incarner puisque né du même sang à l'âme d'ébène et jumeau d'un autre...

Le choc était tel que Xavier en oublia de se formaliser à propos de la manière injurieuse avec laquelle il lui parlait. Il bredouilla plutôt :

-Da..Damian... ?

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Et cette voix le terrorisait avec cette fausse douceur, cette méchanceté qui se cachait derrière le miel de sa voix. Au point d'en oublier son honneur. Tombé sur le champs des morts. D'ailleurs cette voix reprit en chantonnant d'une manière qui fit frissonner Xavier et lui fit pressentir les pires choses pour la suite :

-Perdu !

A u même moment en face de lui sortit du sombre coffret des volutes de fumées noires qui sortaient de ce même coffret en rampant comme un animal en chasse, se dirigeant à pas de loup vers leur proies, avant de s'arrêter à deux ou trois mètres de lui, courbant l'échine devant ce qui étreignait Xavier, comme si tel un animal domestiqué, elles reconnaissaient leur maître et attendaient ses ordres. Paniqué, il voulut se dégager en voyant ces monstres, pris d'un très mauvais pressentiment mais l'autre le tenait trop fermement pour. Il eut d'ailleurs à nouveau un petit rire et s'exclama :

- Alors on n'a pas le courage de ses idées ? Mais quand on appelle les ténèbres, il faut savoir pouvoir y faire face et en accepter les conséquences, mon enfant... En tout cas, tu n'y échappera pas, depuis le temps que je souhaite me venger sur un de ton engeance, à défaut de Fabien. Et ce que Damian souhaitait aussi, mais de manière plus refoulée, ce couard.

Au même moment, sur un claquement de doigt impérieux de ce qui tenait Xavier et sous ses yeux terrorisés, les volutes de fumées brisèrent leur chaîne de servitude, se redressèrent dans le monde de toute leur splendeur, faisant disparaître la lueur de la lune pour un temps de la chambre autrefois sereine et partirent à l'assaut du pauvre Xavier, faisant de lui le leur, une statue d'ébène à leur merci et se figeant avec elles , suspendant sa vie comme celle de ce qui le tenait avant lui l'avait été par ses liens magiques crées par Fabien que seule la clé annulait. Avisant ce spectacle, il claqua négligemment des doigts, comme si il n'avait que faire de cette statue d'ébène et la lâcha. Celle ci se désagrégea en millions d'éclats cobalt que la fumée en rentrant dans son coffre emporta avec elle. Cela serait dorénavant sa gardienne. Avec un soupire, il se dirigea ensuite vers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce et contempla dans la vitre sa nouvelle apparence. Si semblable à celle de celui qu'il venait d'enfermer, à part ses yeux d ébène qui l'avaient suivi dans ce corps. Ces anciens yeux d'ébène. Il s'autorisa un sourire. Son nouveau corps lui plaisait. Il avait l'air résistant. Et il éclata de rire réalisant soudain ce que tout cela impliquait avant de s'exclamer, une fois son fou rire calmé dans le silence et le froid ambiant qui s'était installé dans cette pièce à présent vide en dehors de lui :

- Alors Fabien, on croyait pouvoir garder enfermé longtemps son ennemi, ce pouvoir destructeur de monde opposé à celui créateur que tu avais, son propre frère, Sebastian Lunal ? »

Puis il claqua des doigts. Et le monde s'éteignit. Ne resta dans les ténèbres naissantes de la réincarnation de Sebastian Lunal, qu'un petit coffret couleur cobalt dont le bois marqué de tourbillons pulsait comme un cœur vivant. Comme l'espoir au fond d'une boîte d'un monde perdu et déjà effacé.

FIN

**Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Nul ? Bien ? Je mérite des tomates ? Vous voulez me tuer ? A vos claviers tant que vous êtes vivants niark niark (Reever : tu n'es pas Sebastian Lunal à ce que je sache...Moi : mais euh... laisse moi mon sadisme..Reever : Je ne supporte pas cela chez Komui, alors encore moins chez moi... Moi : Mais je suis un cas désespéré..;Reever : Komui aussi, et je ne me résigne pas... Moi : *smile* Entêté... Reever *smile * : En effet...)**

**Sur cet interlude, je vous dit à bientôt pour mes autres fics en prépa et voilà de quoi patienter un peu:) Bonne soirée à vous aussi, et ciao :) (mais je reviendrais, guettez vos boîtes mails pour ceux qui me suivent)**


End file.
